User blog:SuperMaxGuy104/Guidelines to becoming a Total Drama Genwunner
Incase you don't know, don't like and/or don't follow the Pokémon series, a Genwunner is someone who only appreciates the first generation of Pokémon. Examples of "Genwunnism" include denying the other generations existence outside of Gen 1, claiming the original 151 Pokémon are the only Pokémon, etc. Now, this term is also used outside of Pokémon (In the Transformers Fandom as well, I believe) but it's most notable in Pokémon. However, despite this, I guarantee there is probably at least someone who'd be a Genwunner somewhere in the TD Fandom. And I have discovered that person. Who's this "Total Drama Genwunner?" you may ask? Well, he is none other than the person who made this page, and that guy is... ME!!! That's right, Moi, SuperMaxGuy104, has become a Total Drama Genwunner, Mint Wiki. It took me long enough to realize this, but it's quite obvious that the only good Total Drama Generation is the 1st cast!!!! Any other cast beyond that is just godawful! Now, let's say that you want to become a Genwunner and/or want to find out if you are. Well, here's the list of rules you have to follow in order to become like me, a TD Genwunner. You must follow all of these guidelines in order to become a true Genwunner. If you skip/don't follow even one, then you're not a Genwunner. Alrighty then, this is my guide on becoming a Total Drama Genwunner! (This is a JOKE blog and is not meant to be taken seriously. If you do end up taking this seriously, which I'd find hard to believe based on the users on this wiki, then the door is right over there.) Rules You must follow and agree to all of these rules in order to become a true TD Genwunner. If you disagree with ANY of these, then sorry pal, but you can't be one. Now then, let's begin. You must agree that... *The 1st cast is the best and only good cast in Total Drama. *All-Stars never happened. *The only tolerable seasons are the 26 episode seasons. *The Dock of Shame and the Boat of Losers from Island is the best elimination method and the only good one. *Ezekiel never turned feral. *Dakota never became Dakotazoid. *Lindsay and Harold were the actual final two of TDA, I have no idea why people say it was Duncan vs. Beth. People these days, am I right? *TDA's Rock N' Rule never happened. **Because of this, Owen never returned. *TDI is the best season. *The Lyler Breakup tweet was all a dream a bunch of people shared at once and not reality. *Noah is a god and we all must praise him everyday. *All 13 episode seasons must be hated. *All 26 episode seasons with he 1st gen cast must be praised **Action is an exception, I guess. *All casts smaller than 16 contestants must be considered a bad cast. *If the character is gimmicky in any way, then they're a horrible character and must be hated. *If the character is unrealistic, they must be hated. **Except if they're Dawn, then they shall be praised. *Any ships outside of Gen 1 do not matter. **Except if it's Shasmine, then it shall be praised. *Duncney and Gwent are the best ships and shall be praised. *Gwuncan and Zoke are the worst ships and shall be hated. *''More to be added soon'' ---- Your season rankings must be like this: *Island: Amazing, godly, the best season ever. *Action: Alright, the only thing leading it from being bad is it is part of the first gen. *World Tour: Good. It introduces three new contestants. Alejandro, Sierra, and Blain- oh wait, only two new contestants. Hah, I keep thinking Blaineley was a contestant for some reason, no clue :P. It is definetly an improvement from Action, but not nearly as good as Island because, let's face it, Island is just a gift from the gods. *Revenge of the Island: Bad. The new, smaller cast, is god-awful and the only thing making this season worth watching are the cameos from the Gen One characters, and that's all. *All-Stars: ...We don't talk about this season... *Pahkitew Island: Mediocre. It's not the first cast, so it's bad. But it's definetly better than the second gen cast... *Ridonculous Race: It's not a season of Total Drama, so it doesn't count. ---- More to be added soon ---- Feel free to add any more rules and ideas of being a TD Genwunner. I know this is a blog and all, but you can just add whatever to it without my permission, doesn't matter to me. Category:Blog posts